The Earth(s) go to Hell
by Scepta101
Summary: DC Comics and Marvel Comics collide in hellish warfare between good and evil. Will feature UC character Iron Head which will be on Fictionpress late January
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from DC Comics or Marvel Comics, but I do own my character Iron Head.**

**The Earth(s) go to Hell**

**Chapter 1: "Bring Those Who Want to Help to Those Who Need It!"**

**AN: Iron Head will be incorporated into chapter 3. His role in this story is a person who accidently stumbled into the teleportation after getting off the phone with his wife.**

Doctor Doom and Red Skull relentlessly attacked New York with their armies. Doom bots stormed the streets, Hydra tanks blasting down large vehicles and small buildings. The Avengers: Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Falcon were trying to hold back the large forces, but there was no clear weakness to the large amount of enemies that they fought. Iron Man and Thor were dropping the planes and aircraft of the armies while Falcon provided air support for the ground troops, which were everyone else. Hawkeye was on a 3 story house's balcony, shooting down as much doom bots as he could. Captain America, Widow, and Hulk alternated between locations to defend different parts of the city, but they always stayed close. "Stay together!" Cap yelled authoritatively. That was seconds before he, Widow, and Hulk were shot by a Hydra tank. The explosion rocked the whole city, knocking him and Widow off their feet. A ringing in his ears drowned out all other sound, and he saw hulk standing above him, back facing the attacking Hydra tank. _Hulk saved us,_ he thought as the tank fired once again, this time hitting a nearby bus, completely blowing it up. The battle had been going on for about 45 minutes so far, and New York was torn apart. Doctor Doom and Red Skull were trying to kill the Avengers and take over the world after their biggest threat was erased. It was working. Thor and Iron Man were spinning and spiraling between positions, shooting down drones and robot controlled small planes. Thor shot a drone with a blast of celestial lightning, destroying the whole thing. He turned around to switch places with Iron Man, but instead saw a missile flying towards his face. It hit, and Thor fell through the side of a building. He landed on a broken desk, well he broke it. He stood up, about to say some line about mightiness and throw his hammer, but another missile hit, and a large hole was blown into the side of the building. Thor flew out, ash covering most of his body, and launched a majestic arc of lightning through the air, cutting the drone in half. "Tony! Where are you?"

_Meanwhile, in Asgard _

Heimdall looked down at Midgard, pity on his face. He consulted with Odin, who proclaimed, "Bring those who want to help to those who need it!" Heimdall nodded, and went back to the Bifrost gate to watch the other Midgard, to see what was happening as they were slowly being transported into the original Midgard.

A car flew through the air. It almost landed on a dark haired woman, but was stopped a few feet short of its target by 2 powerful hands. Superman put the car down in the street, and shot forward, double fist punching Atrocitus through an empty bus. "I would let Hal do this but you made it personal when you attacked Lois 5 seconds ago." Lois Lane had been the woman the car had nearly hit. Atrocitus had thrown it with his Red Lantern energy, which is what he used to fight and pick up objects. Atrocitus jumped out of the bus wreckage, smiled, and shot a large red blast at Superman. It exploded, and Superman shot through the air, but stopped himself before hitting a nearby building. Atrocitus jumped up, flying at Superman with a glowing right fist, and a giant red fist in front of it. Superman blocked the punch, trembling under the force, before Atrocitus suddenly fell to the ground at full velocity, making a hole through the asphalt. Superman landed, and approached Lois. "Are you alright?" then he disappeared. Atrocitus shot out of the hole, Supergirl following. "I did it Super- where is Superman?" Lois was on her knees in shock. Supergirl landed, concern on her face, "Lois, what happened?" Lois answered after a few seconds of silence, "He just vanished… I…" Supergirl flew away, heading for the Watchtower to tell the others, but she saw a vortex. J'ohn was hitting buttons rapidly, trying to get the Watchtower away from the gigantic purple vortex that was now in Earth's orbit. Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Aquaman all tried the same on different computers by him. The whole Watchtower slowly got closer and closer to the titan of a hole. Captain Atom and Shazam flew out, and started pushing on the side closest to the vortex, but failed to get it away, and were sucked in themselves. Many heroes abandoned ship, and escaped the range of the vortex just as the Watchtower shot away from the vortex, but immediately started being slowly sucked in again. Shayera entered the control room and sat down at another computer, trying to help keep the ship away from the purplish black hole of a monster. No one spoke as the Watchtower creeped closer and closer to the half-moon sized hole in space that led to the unknown.

Darkseid was watching with his very many probes that showed him the activity of the Watchtower. He couldn't take the weight of it not being him who destroys the Justice League. He flew towards the Earth at full speed, thoughts of blood in his mind the whole time. _First, I'll get some friends, _he thought as he veered off in another direction.

Thor found Iron Man on the ground with torn up armor and no helmet. Thor scooped up the limp body and rushed for the others as a meteor landed in front of him, crushing a car and sending tremors through the ground, spawning large cracks that ran across the ground in every direction. He looked at the bottom of the crater it had formed and saw a man in a red suit with a lightning bolt on the chest at the bottom. He looked up to the sky to see what he had fallen from, and was shocked to see a huge purplish hole in the sky with small dots falling from it every few seconds. He dropped to his knees, dropping Iron Man into the crater by the red suited man, and said, "Why, father, why do you send these people to us, I need to know, we have enough trouble already." And he was uppercutted into the air, launching into a flimsy skyscraper. He got up, looked out of the hole, and saw the red suited man also had a white cape, who said, "You dropped that guy on me! What for!" a second after saying this, thunder boiled in the sky, both yellow and blue, as Thor jumped down and Shazam flew up.

**AN: Like it, don't like it? Review your thoughts, and don't worry, like I said, Iron Head comes in in chapter 3. Remember to check out my stories on Fictionpress, and I will have the Iron Head story published on there in late January so you can see the story behind the head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Clash of Lightning**

**AN: Oops. This took a while to update. Well, the next chapter will come out in a week or something.**

Yellow lightning and blue lightning exploded against each other, making brilliant shows of light in the air. This happened just beside Shazam and Thor, who were going back and forth with punches. Shazam right hooked Thor reacted with a right handed punch to the gut. Shazam was out of breath for a second, so Thor grabbed Shazam's head and smashed his knee into it. Shazam staggered a bit, and Thor tackled him. Thor had his chest pinned, but not his arms. Shazam punched Thor's nose and threw him off. As Thor got up, he was met with a Sparta kick, which sent him flying into an already half decimated car. Thor and Shazam both panted for another half minute or so, before Thor put his hand out, and MJOLNIR returned to his hand. He spun his hammer rapidly, and suddenly both he and Shazam were inside a tornado. "HAVE AT THEE VILLAIN!" Shazam flew up the tornado, unable to control his movement. Yellow lightning entered the tornado, exploding on Thor, but nothing happened. Shazam was still uncontrollably spinning threw the air, debris hitting him constantly. Even the car Thor was previously hit into. Then it stopped. The tornado disappeared as Thor stopped spinning his hammer. The momentum from the powerful tornado launched Shazam through the skyscraper Thor had been uppercutted into. Thor relaxed, now that the strange but powerful man had been beaten. He ran over to the crater Shazam's landing had made. Tony was still in it, with his mangled titanium alloy suit of Mark VII. He picked up Tony, carrying him over his shoulder, and went back to the battle. He was running through the street, buildings without many windows on either side. Some with holes. Others with large lines of broken wall and windows. He recognized the Baxter Building as he passed it. Then, as he went farther, he saw the Stark Tower, with the other Avengers at the foot of it, fighting off more and more robots and Hydra agents. He set Tony down. "Here we go," he said, not afraid to say he might not win.

Shazam was sore everywhere. He had been hit by the same car multiple times, along with many chunks of concrete and even a few fire hydrants. On top of all that, he was just thrown through a building, landing on a bus. He pushed himself into a sitting position, although it pained him to do so. He would not be beaten so easily. He jumped off the bus and flew. He went through the hole he had made in the building and continued. He didn't recognize New York. He had been there multiple times, but had never seen a skyscraper with a 4 on it. And when he continued further, he saw a group of people defending a tall building with a giant A on it. They were defending it from an army of robots, tanks, and what seemed like German soldiers, along with many jets. Most of the people down there were wearing weird clothes with strange symbols, and 1 was big and green. Then he saw the hammer guy that ad just beat him to a pulp: Thor.

Hulk and Thor both pounded down tanks and robots far faster than the others. Thor averted his attention for one second, and saw the red suited lightning man. Shazam flew down, connecting his fists with Thor's face. Thor went through the entrance door to Stark Tower, and hit a suit, crushing the chest if it. Shazam came through, planning another punch, but Thor smacked back out with his hammer. Thor walked outside, and was punched back in. this process continued multiple times before Shazam grabbed Thor by the throat and carried him through almost every floor, Thor's back first. Thor countered by wrenching Shazam's arm from his throat and smashing him into almost every object on the floor. Shazam was on one knee, panting, and Thor was standing over him, also panting. The ark exploded. The force from their battle put pressure on the buildings ark, blowing it up. The explosion made a series of explosions going up the building. They were both hit. Thor and Shazam were hit by an explosion, launching them through the rest. They flew out through the roof. They met the clouds before falling back to the city. They both landed on a Hydra tank, crushing its center to the ground. Captain America and Black Widow investigated, while the rest of the Avengers were recovering from the gigantic explosion. Tony suddenly appeared, looking like a caveman who tried to make his armor. "What happened to my tower!?" Steve Rogers answered with, "Thor fought this red guy". Tony looked at the 2 figures in the remains of the tank. Then he looked everywhere. Pieces of Stark Tower were everywhere, on top of robots and crashed planes. The entire air in the area was filled with smoke. "Let's get them to a hero hospital."

The vortex still swirled, everyone on the Watchtower still trying to keep it from falling in. J'ohn commanded the others to everything they could, although he knew they already were. Wonder Woman, Batman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Supergirl, Hawkman, Nightwing, Green Arrow, and Cyborg were all clicking rapidly, keeping the Watchtower from falling in. they considered using the cannon, but eventually let the thought subside, because although it has immense power, it wouldn't shoot the Watchtower even a half mile. And they didn't know what was on the other side of the portal. Still attempting everything else, the entirety of the DC roster was in shock. Then it got worse. The Watchtower was suddenly and violently shot through the portal. And Earth was next. The portal grew, sucking in the Earth within minutes.

On the other side, Thor and the other Avengers fought off the last of the invading army, and noticed a large black-purple hole engulfing the sky. "Thor," said Captain America, "You should check it out." "Right," Thor replied as he spun his hammer and flew off. Thor approached the black and purple object, noticing it was, in fact, a portal. He felt the tug of the powerful gravitational pull of it, rivaling that of Earth's. As he got closer, he noticed it was actually _stronger _than Earth's. He noticed a large object about the size of a large satellite hurtling towards Earth, and then it stopped and spun the other way, at a sideways angle from the portal. _Its gravity is sucking the ship into an orbit, _he thought, actually knowing quite a bit of astronomy, considering he lived in Norse "mythology". He raced toward the ship, his amazing godly strength keeping him from falling in. He flew around the backside, his back facing the portal. He pushed on the ship with all his might. He started pushing it, but the portal threatened to pull him in. "LETS GO!"

**AN: This is about to get real. Chapter 3 will be about Iron Head, my character from the Iron Head story I published on Fictionpress. **


End file.
